nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheUndertaker666/My personal view on how WM 30 was.
It's good if everyone who watched WM 30 to give their thoughts on how the show was. WM 30 is way better than WM 29 in terms of match quality and the entertainment aspect. It's sad to see the streak ended by Brock Lesnar but at the same time, I was happy that Daniel Bryan beat Triple H CLEAN and finally became the WWE World Heavyweight Champion in the main event. Pre-show : The Usos vs The Real Americans vs Los Matadores vs RybAxel - WWE Tag Team Championship. I rate this match around 7.5/10. Very action packed but it looked a bit cluttered. The double flying splash was epic. The aftermath of that match set the tone for Cesaro's face turn when he retaliated against Swagger. 1) Triple H vs Daniel Bryan. This match gets a 9.5/10 from me. Very technical match between the two wrestlers. I am on the edge of my seat seeing this match and who will win (though it may be predictable). Triple H giving that underhook german suplex was sick as hell. The crowds were into this match and this is, by far, the best opening Wrestlemania since Owen vs Bret. Shockingly, this match ended cleanly without any interferences. Except for Stephanie's ass. DAMN THAT WAS HOT! 2) The Shield vs Kane and New Age Outlaws. Rating: 5.5/10. It looks like a complete squash by The Shield. The double triple powerbomb to the NAO was sick. I never thought that could actually happen but it just did. 3) 30 Men Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal. Rating: 8/10. It was an exciting match. Quite sad to see Sandow and Henry getting eliminated that fast in the match. I was expecting them to make it to the final 8 or something. 3MB WERE ELIMINATED SINGLE HANDEDLY BY MARK HENRY! :'( I thought Rusev might make an appearance but he didn't. Big Show and Cesaro were the final two and they have an epic clash between the two. Cesaro replicated the scenario where Hogan lifted Andre to win the Battle Royal. Kudos to Cesaro for winning the match. 4) John Cena vs Bray Wyatt. I would have to give this match a 7/10 for the match but 10/10 for the storytelling. Slow pace match with headlocks here and there. Cena looks aggressive with those punches. Bray's crazy spider walk always never fail to make me scared. I thought Bray might win here but I guess it makes sense for Cena to win here. Then Bray gets his revenge by beating him at Extreme Rules. Bray looks very good here, standing toe to toe with Cena here. Probably this will set up a bright future for the crazy Bray Wyatt and his family in the WWE. 5) Undertaker vs Brock Lesnar. To be fair, this match gets a 7.5/10. I was expecting a lot from this match but knowing Taker's age catching up to him, this wouldn't be a pretty sight to see. The match was extremely slow paced before getting more physical once Brock starts taking the match to the outside. At this point, Taker starts to look very bad and was struggling to get up on his feets on his own power. 3 F5s it took to end a 21 years streak and Brock Lesnar just made history. The crowds were hostile towards the decision of the match which followed by a quiet, eerie silent which we are not used to after Undertaker's matches. Very sad to see the Streak being broken but if this is Taker's decision, as a fan, I respect his decision for doing so. It took 22 attempts to end the streak once and for all. 6) Divas Match (No one gives a crap about this so I won't be bothered to write this out. P.S: AJ Lee and Emma look hot) 7) Randy Orton vs Batista vs Daniel Bryan - WWE World Heavyweight Championship. This match gets a 9/10. Very solid main event match. It has been almost 4 years since we get a legit, high quality main event match at Wrestlemania. Orton and Batista worked together to get rid of the "injured" Bryan before turning on each other. It's amazing how much great chemistry these 3 guys have together. Bryan got demolished by the combination of a Batista Bomb followed up by a RKO through the announcer table. Bryan got stretched out of the arena and I feel this is a bit too far but it's an awesome match so I won't complain about it. Triple H, Stephanie and that referee(forgot the name) came out and tried to prevent Bryan from winning. Then Bryan hits HHH with da hammer and locked the Yes Lock to make Batista tap out. Overall, WM 30 is, by far, the best Wrestlemania since WM 26. WM 28 was great but the beginning of the show was a bit dull while WM 30 kicked off with Hogan, Austin and The Rock segment. I give WM 30 a score of 8.5/10 overall. The end of the streak was the saddest moment in WWE history but Daniel Bryan's triumph victory somewhat soothed that sadness away. Great show with mixed emotions being used to us. Category:Blog posts